


we haven't

by illyrianbats



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Fluff, friends reference !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyrianbats/pseuds/illyrianbats
Summary: Cassian gets too protective. Nesta lashes out.





	we haven't

The war lord’s hand wrapped around Nesta’s throat. Cassian watched from a afar, trying his best to brush it off as a part of her plan..

“Andrei and I go way back. There’s no use in keeping this information from you. You’re about to die at my hands anyways.” The war lord gripped her throat tighter.

Nesta let out a heaving sound, trying to make it believable. Nesta put a damper on her powers, trying to  _not_  release her deadly powers on this foolish war lord. He was ready to spill his plans because she was supposedly at the hands of his mercy. No one outside of the inner circle knew her stolen powers from the Cauldron.

Cassian couldn’t take it anymore. Nesta’s choked heaving snapped his leash and with a flap of his wings, he went to the skies and landed in front of the war lord.

His seven Siphons glowed and the senseless war lord let go of Nesta.  _How dare he_ , thought Cassian.

“Lay a hand on someone again and I’ll snip your wings off.” Cassian’s wings flared in anger. Nesta touched her throat gently, feigning distress.

“I-I’m so sorry, Commander.” The young war lord avoided the Lord of Bloodshed’s gaze. Cassian hugged Nesta tenderly and shot to the skies.

– – –

“I can take care of myself, you overbearing bat!”

“His hand was around your neck!” Cassian yelled back, his body trembling as he remembered the anger and fear he felt.

“And I have the Cauldron’s powers! Do you really think that he could’ve killed me? For fuck’s sakes, he was buying my trap!” Nesta’s voice echoed in their empty living room. Her eyes were blazing with anger, her mouth formed a sneer. 

Cassian ran a hand over his face, an exasperated sigh leaving him. His head throbbed from the argument, the repeating points, and the firing of insults.

With a quiet, but not weak, voice, he asked, “Trap?”

“That stupid Illyrian war lord was  _just_  about to tell me important information. Information that your brothers have been looking for for a month! He was practically gleaming with pride and eating the shit that I’ve served him. But no, you had to swoop in and protect me!” Nesta closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself down, breathing in and out slowly.

“Well, I’m sorry, Nes!” Her eyes snapped open at Cassian’s apology. 

“Sorry won’t give me the crucial information, brute.” She gritted her teeth, giving him an icy glare that could freeze hell over. Nesta held her chin high and turned around, ready to walk away from this fight, deeming it to be over.

“I was just trying to protect you.” Cassian’s hard gaze met Nesta’s.

“I am not a wounded animal. I am not yours. I certainly do  _not_  need your protection.”

“Shit, Nes. Sue me for being such a dick for protecting the ones I love!” Cassian yelled. He practically gave her his heart at this point.

“You love me?! Well, I love you too!” Nesta screamed back.

A blanket of silence enveloped them as realisation hit them. As those professions of love hit them.

“We’ve never said that to each other before,” Cassian whispered, his voice almost inaudible. Nesta’s eyes softened against those hazel eyes.

“No, we haven’t.” The angry mask came off and a small smile graced her lips. Cassian, however, didn’t copy her expression. Instead, his eyes were wide and tears pooled at his beautiful hazel eyes. He clamped his lips together to restrain the joyful sob that threatened to come out. 

Nesta brought her hands on his cheeks, her thumbs wiping away the tears that fell on his cheekbones.

Her soft voice hummed into his ears, “I love you, you stupid bat.” 

His lips stretched into a beaming smile that could light the entire Night Court. For a second, Nesta feared that his gigantic smile would rip his face. One of his hands rested on her hips, the other tucked a loose strand from her braid behind her pointed ears.

“I love me too, Nes.” She let out a small chuckle at her Illyrian warrior. He tightened his grip on her until she was flush against him.

“I love you too.” 

Nesta moved her hands from his cheeks and into his hair, pulling him down to her. He let out a chuckle but it quickly died when their lips brushed against each other.


End file.
